Here come the Americans
by Deaths-Glare
Summary: 5 girls go to Hogwarts and turn it upside down. they americanize everything, and everyone, but how will this change the origionals?


A/N: Ok I haven't wrote anything in a long time...so if this is bad please tell me, cuz I need to get back on track here. So please, reviews are appreciated. But this chapter is gonna be mostly descriptions so bear with me here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or any other characters that seem familiar to you. If I did I would have the 5th book out by now. -.-  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Danni, Britt, Stef, Erika, and Jacki sat in Danni's room watching Finding Nemo. They were draped over the bed upside down, in bubble chairs, spinney chairs, and on pillows on the floor.  
  
"He was like woooooooooah and she was like wooooooooooooooah and I was like woooooooooooah," they all said together and burst out laughing. "Cha!" Erika added in a surfer voice.   
  
Danni lay on the bed upside down with her long dark brown hair sweeping the floor with red streaks barely noticeable, but still there. She had green gold eyes, and was about 5'7. She was the tallest of the group, and was sorta punky, even though people thought she was goth, which she refused to believe. 'Just because I like black, don't mean I'm goth,' she'd constantly tell people. She has zillions of bracelets and necklaces. Her sarcasticness was matched by that of Britt.  
  
Britt was a pretty African-American girl with long dark brown hair with blondish highlights. She sat in a spinney chair going round and round and round and wondering why she was so dizzy and light headed. She was about 5'5" and had deep brown eyes with hazel glint. She was...different. People were often scared of her.   
  
Stef was sitting on a bubble chair next to Erika on the floor next to Jacki, who was busy being poked by Erika. Stef had dark brown hair with BRIGHT blonde highlights and was quiet to people who didn't know her. They were stupid...she was loud.  
  
Erika, the poker had dark brown hair braided and out of her way. She had a deep ebony color skin. Her friends teased her that they would never find her in the dark, but they always teased her. She was the loudest of the bunch and certainly had a short temper.   
  
Jacki was used to being tortured. She had dirty blonde hair and was constantly the target of the group torture. She didn't mind though. She usually didn't feel it, she was so used to it.  
  
They sat watching Nemo and munching on sweets when a huge owl flew in Danni's window and knocked Britt out of her chair, Danni off the bed, and Stef onto Erika, hiding behind Jacki, under the blanket. Danni struggled up from the floor rubbing her head, and looked over to the bed post where the owl landed.   
  
"Its ok, you can come out, its only an owl," Danni reported as Britt, Erika, and Stef stood. Jacki peeked out from under the blanket.   
  
"Don't owls EAT people?"   
  
"No," Britt told her as she pulled the blanket off her head and pulled he rover to where Stef pulled a letter off the owls leg. It had a seal on it that said Hogwarts.   
  
"What is Hogwarts?" Erika asked.  
  
"Open it!" Danni yelled and took the letter from Stef. She opened it and read it quickly. "We're witches!!!"she yelled.   
  
"WE ARE?!" Britt screamed as she shook Danni's shoulders.   
  
"y....y...ye....YES! STOP SHAKING ME!!"   
  
"Oh sorry," she mumbled and sat on the bed. The owl clicked its beak and Jacki handed it a piece of popcorn. It ate it happily and flew away.   
  
"So what is Hogwarts?" Erika asked again.  
  
"It's a school of witchcraft and wizardry," Danni answered reading the second piece of parchment from the envelope. "And we have to go to Diagon Alley to get the stuff we need...wheres that?"  
  
They all looked at her and shrugged. Danni's mom walked in with the other girls moms and smiled. She saw the letter in her hands and smiled.   
  
"Oh good it finally came. I was expecting it when you were 10, not 14. I was starting to wonder if you were ever gonna become a witch or not."  
  
"You mean you knew we were witches, and DIDN'T TELL US?!?!"   
  
"Well yea, I didn't want you to be disappointed if you never got a letter."  
  
"So is this for all of us, or just her?" Britt asked Danni's mom.  
  
"All of you. You'll each have one at your house, probably today. But, er, I don't think all of your fathers know about your being witches, or us being witches."  
  
"Well my dad don't have to know," Britt commented and sat on the table in the middle of the floor.   
  
"He knows already," her mom told her. "Who's father doesn't know, Lauren?" She looked at Danni's mom.  
  
"Well I don't think Karina's husband knows, Anita, but she said she was gonna tell him soon."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to have to now."  
  
The girls looked at each other and back to the parents and screamed. They danced around the room yelling, "We're witches we're witches we're witches!!!" The parents left and walked downstairs. The girls all sat on the bed in a circle. "This is gonna be fun," Danni said and grinned. 


End file.
